


What I love about you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spark in your eyes<br/>The warmth of your skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I love about you

The sparkle in your eye,  
The warmth of your skin.  
Your breath on my neck,  
That shakes me within.

The touch of your hand,  
The smell of your hair.  
The naughtiness in your smile,  
That strength in your stare.

Your kiss on my lips,  
Your body near mine.  
The stroke of your touch,  
That feeling inside.

The Compassion in your embrace.  
The power in your face.  
The beating of your heart.  
That we may never part

The beauty of your kiss,  
and that magic in your touch.  
It is for all these reasons and more,  
Why I love you so much


End file.
